A Midsumernight's Dream?
by Njoror
Summary: Cass did not sleep with women. But the Courier was no simple woman. F!Courier x Cass. Rated M for smut.


Cass was not interested in girls. She continued to tell herself that as the Courier made wonderful noises from her bedroll on the other side of the camp.

The fire had burned low, and the Courier claimed she was too tired to stargaze on this night. The Courier herself went straight to sleep, but Cass had wanted to stay up a little. Just to think.

She had been considering the situation in the Mojave when she first heard the Courier moan from across the campsite. At first Cass dismissed it as the wind, but when the sounds continued, punctuated by a small gasp here or there, Cass knew exactly what was going on.

The Courier, the Savior of the Mojave, the Paragon of Justice-her titles went on an on-was having a wet dream. But not just any wet dream; of course not, that would be too simple. Cass was wondering which lucky lady the Courier had on her thoughts when she heard her moan, "Cassss."

And thus her dilemma. Cass had informed the Courier she had no interest in women the first time the Courier came onto her. Not that she didn't think the Courier was beautiful, with her long, silky brown hair and full lips. And those eyes, their tilt claiming some Asian ancestry, which practically glowed amber.

And Cass never failed to appreciate the way the Courier's combat armor hugged her form generously, especially her ass when she was sniping down the sights of her Anti-Material Rifle. But Cass was simply not interested in women…

...She told herself again, as she heard to Courier gasp again, saying, "Oh yes Cass, right-oh!" _Fuck, that was hot_, Cass admitted. Cass imagined the dream, wherein Cass held down the proud Courier's torso with her arms as her tongue ravaged the brunette, the Courier losing control and…

Cass tried to shut away the thoughts to no avail. She was getting hot, a wet heat coming together between her legs. She might not be interested in women-really!-but the Courier was no mere woman. The woman who could stare Ceasar in the eyes, surrounded by his Legion, and tell him to "Fuck off," was a woman Cass could be attracted to.

More sounds came from the Courier's sleeping form, along with more mutterings of Cass' name. Cass was too turned on at this point to care what the gender of the Courier was: the brunette's face was open, her mouth panting as she repeated Cass' name with reverence, her legs flailing wildly against her bedroll.

Fuck, it was too much for Cass. Her eyes glazed over with lust and she gave in to her desires. Quickly, she lowered a hand beneath her jeans and began to rub herself desperately. In her mind's eye she saw the Courier underneath her, begging her to continue, to go harder, faster…

"So that's what turns you on, hey?" The moans from the bedroll had stopped, and were instead replaced by the slyly asked question.

Cass opened her eyes slowly, her hand slipping out of her jeans. The Courier's eyes were trained directly on her, all evidence of her sleep gone from her face. Rather, it seemed like… Shit.

"How long were you awake?" Cass asked, dreading the answer. Of course, she knew what it would be.

"The whole time," the Courier replied smugly. Cass had fallen for her bait, hook, line, and sinker. Not that the Courier knew what any of those things were.

The Courier rose from her bedroll, the embers of the fire making her eyes gleam in the chill Mojave night. Slowly, the Courier made her way over to Cass; the redhead was too afraid to move. The Courier wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of it. Cass was merely afraid of the repercussions of being found out.

The Courier leaned in, her breath ghosting against Cass' ear. "Do you want me?" she whispered. "You want me on the ground, moaning your name?" The Courier placed a hand over Cass' breast; Cass shivered. "Or was I between your legs, licking you like a dog while you-"

"Stop it," Cass cried, attempting to push away the Courier. "Fuck you, that was a dirty trick!" Cass was on the verge of tears for multiple reasons, but at the moment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Courier's body. Her acting had left her panting slightly, her increased breathing showing off her chest.

"Mhm, yes," the Courier whispered, once again moving closer to Cass, who had not the strength to shove her again. "It was dirty… Very, very dirty." The Courier let out a little laugh, which both terrified Cass and turned her on even more.

Suddenly, she was pushed back onto her bedroll, the Courier looming over her. Cass' eyes filled with panic, but her body arched to meet that of the Courier, desperately hoping her companion would finish what Cass herself had started.

"Tell me to stop," the Courier commanded, before claiming Cass's neck with her lips. Cass gasped, the simple action seemingly a hundred times more effective than it should be, as Cass' nerves went on fire.

The Courier's hands were not idle, one finding its way to Cass's breasts. It took on in its grasp, squeezing slightly too hard for it to be gentle, drawing a moan from Cass. She tried to open her mouth to tell the Courier to stop, but just as she did, the Courier's other hand found the apex of her legs, and clenched down.

"Oh fuck," Cass said instead, arching her back into the Courier's other hand. The hand on her breast somehow found a nipple through her shirt, and began pinching away. All the while, the Courier was leaving a trail of bites and kisses along her neck and collarbones. Caught between so many sources of pleasure, Cass could do nothing but moan.

The Courier removed her mouth to taunt Cass again. "I don't hear you telling me to stop." The hand between Cass's legs was rubbing ferociously, to which Cass had no reply. The Courier was barely touching her, through her clothes, and yet she was on the edge.

"Oh fuck," Cass gasped again, arching her back to breaking point. "Fuck no… Don't stop…" Cass had difficulty drawing breath, as each gasp of air she took was almost immediately exhaled in another moan.

"Then come for me." The Courier's tone was so commanding, so sure of itself, that it pushed Cass over the edge. With a cry, Cass climaxed, her pants getting soaked through her panties.

Panting, but thoroughly satisfied, Cass gazed up at the enticing eyes of the Courier. "Don't like women, eh?" the Courier taunted. "Won't sleep with me, huh? No matter how drunk you are, no matter what I do?" Cass' face flushed crimson, but she could not muster her voice for a rebuttal. She may have hated having her own words thrown back at her, but after what the Courier had just done, she might have deserved it.

"Fuck… you…" Cass panted, her eyes glazed over with lust. Finally, she evened out her breathing. It was time to take matters into her own hands and surprise the Courier. Using her bulk to her advantage, Cass flipped the two of them, herself now on top of the Courier, their bodies mashing together in a way that caused wonderful friction against Cass' chest.

"It's your own damned fault for being so sexy," Cass informed the brunette as she leaned in to bite the woman's throat. The Courier leaned back her head submissively, allowing Cass to do whatever she wanted. Fuck, if there was any greater a turn-on, Cass didn't know it.

Cass shivered as she leaned in to capture the Courier's mouth in a scathing kiss. The Courier smelled of gunpowder and blood, fucking wonderful in Cass' mind. Her lips were sweet however, like Old World sugar with Brahmin Milk.

The Courier was amazing, her lips moving softly against Cass' own. When Cass moved her tongue against the Courier's lips, the brunette opened them immediately, and allowed Cass to explore her mouth with her tongue. Cass moaned against her companion's mouth, the submission she was being shown driving away all other thoughts but to make this woman scream her name.

Cass allowed the Courier's tongue to enter her mouth, but instantly she broke the kiss and caught the tongue between her teeth. She bit down softly, drawing a moan from the Courier. When Cass released the tongue, the brunette used it to lick her lips, her eyes staring hungrily at Cass.

Cass was well and truly past the point of no return as she moved her face next to the Courier's ear, mimicking what had been done to her. "What may I do to you?" she asked huskily, hungrily. Red flooded her vision as her own womanhood throbbed. Tonight, it looked like she was giving up on trying to resist the Courier. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me," the Courier replied breathlessly. "Take me," she repeated, "command me, fuck me." The Courier ground her body against Cass, making the redhead gasp in ecstasy. "Make me scream your name so loud they hear it in New Vegas."

That was almost enough to send Cass over the edge again. Brutally, she grasped the Courier's chin, drawing her down for ferocious another kiss. Fucking hell, she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Cass curled up with the Courier in the chill night air. True to the woman's word, she had screamed Cass' name as she climaxed. Not once, nor twice, but over and over again as Cass' tongue and fingers completely dominated her. Cass had no idea the Courier had that sort of kink, but it explained why she slept with Red Lucy.

Cass had found time to make the Courier satisfy her own needs as well of course. The incredible woman had been just that. Cass was sure that the Courier could probably make walking difficult the next day even without removing Cass' clothes.

The Courier murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, and rolled over back on top of Cass. Cass took a deep whiff of the brunette's hair, smelling the gunpowder and blood, and herself. That was a smell Cass definitely enjoyed on the Courier. It seemed there was an exception to her policy of not sleeping with women. However, at least got a little big of revenge against the Courier for her seduction.

The Courier would not be walking tomorrow.


End file.
